Sesame Street Episode 3201
I was watching my favorite (god-like) TV show Sesame Street, when I went to Target and found a Sesame Street DVD. I bought it and took it home. It started off with Big Bird, Elmo and Grover.... Big Bird was holding down Elmo on his back and Grover got out a paddle and began it beat Elmo in the ass. Big Bird was still holding him down when Elmo escaped and cried.Big Bird said "DON'T EVER COME BACK TO SESAME STREET YOU FAGGOT!". Then he was at his house crying. He said "Why does everyone hate me? First I get raped by Bert and Ernie then I get beating in the ass by Grover. I wish someone would be as sad as I am. WAIT OH MY GOD I JUST REMEMBERED OSCAR!" Elmo went over to Oscar's house and Oscar throw a brick at Cookie Monster's head and he began having seizures. Then it showed Bert And Ernie kissing each other I was grossed out. Just then, Snuffy (Big Bird's best friend) breaks through the window and roars. Snuffy also looked the same as he first debuted. The yellow eyes really creeped me out. Suddenly, Oscar yelled "FUCK BALLS" and killed Elmo. the rest of the episode was a mixture of static and Cookie Monster having seizures. I cannot believe it! I smashed the DVD into pieces and threw them out of my house. I never want to see it again. If you find this episode in your local Target, leave it in the shelves where it belongs. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Sesame Street Category:Trollpasta Category:Unintenional Trollpasta Category:Wow its short Category:Wow nice picture taken with bandicam Category:TrollFUCKINGpasta Category:TOTAL SHIT! NOT EVEN FUCKING FUNNY! Category:Bad grammar Category:NSFW Pages Category:What did I just read Category:What is my life Category:Insanity Category:Do not edit this page or else i will throw a tantrum Category:Unfinished Category:Way too funny to even take seriously Category:My name is Cleveland Brown And I am proud to be, Right back in my hometown With my new family. There's old friends And new friends And even a bear, Through good times And bad times Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:Johny johny yes papa eating sugar no papa telling lies no papa open your mouth ha ha ha Category:Baby baby bay ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh baby baby baby ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh baby baby baby ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Category:DEDEDE THAT'S THE NAME YOU SHOULD KNOW! DEDEDE HE'S THE KING OF THE SHOW! YOU'LL HOLLER AND HOOT! HE'LL GIVE KIRBEH THE BOOT! DEDEDE IS THE ONE! Category:Expand Dong Category:This story ain't shit! What the fuck are cliches? Category:Not Safe For Work pages Category:WAAAAAAAAA MOMMY Category:I hate it Category:STOP ADDING THE KING DEDEDE CATEGORY OR ELSE YOU WILL BE BLOCKED BITCH Category:Shortpasta Category:Dragon's fire drawing near Lords and ladies gasp in fear Crusty beasty beast I shalt saveth the day Head butt, elbow drop evil chicken lizard High kick, mega punch just in time for brunch Category:I love loving cats and sun pizza and fun Yeah yeah you know that it's true Baby Oh my I love loving things Love loving you Especially your shoes Let's keep our hearts open baby and love loving things Category:Walkin' my dog out in the park Every cat he sees gets a real loud bark Woofer keeps a-woofin' Cats keep a-hissin' Doggy dog yippin' Kitty cats trippin' No stoppin' this fight so let's rock and roll all night Category:Back it up, yeah, back it up Make way for one bad pup This beat's so sick it's corrupt Everyone stop and listen to me Mouth's full of food and it's super yummy Category:Livin' like a king in a wide limousine Them streets ain't so mean when you livin' the dream You know what I mean Please buy my new CD Category:Maybe baby you're the one for me Baby maybe I'm the one for you Holding hands forever on this tiny island Maybe baby I could be yours Baby maybe you could be mine Maybe dreams do come true Category:Maybe... Maybe we are destiny How can we know? We'll never know... Unless we take a chance Category:Oh what have I done? My dreams came undone beneath the wretched sun I cry alone I need a love to call my own In your sweet face I'll find my grace You'll save me from the dark and together we shall embark on a new journey my love and me Category:On days I'm feeling way down on my luck the only way to soothe my soul is with some dancing Hot groovy robo dancing I stay up all night, a Robodachi I never get sleepy Candy is all that I eat No one can stop Ro-bo-da-chi Category:Have you ever had that dream of reaching for the stars? Of putting your best foot forward on Jupiter or Mars? Sha la la la la space dreamin' The galaxy's too small to contain your dreams if you know what I mean So give it your all and dreams will change y Category:BANANA SLAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Category:BORN TO DIE WORLD IS A FUCK 鬼神 Kill Em All 1989 i am trash man 410,757,864,530 DEAD COPS Category:Cyka blyat